EM BUSCA DE EMOÇÃO
by Alicia Peront
Summary: Ted Lupin sai em busca de emoção em seu aniversário de 17 anos e sua avó vai em seu encalço.
1. Chapter 1

**EM BUSCA DE EMOÇÃO**

**Capítulo 1**

**O Patrono **

Às duas horas da manhã, dois vultos altos e magricelas atravessavam a praça central de uma aldeia que não conheciam. Um grupo de adolescentes que conversava por ali os viu e, deduzindo que eram ladrões, acionou a polícia. Minutos depois, uma sirene em volume alto se fez ouvir na calada da noite e os vultos, assustados, desapareceram de vista.

- Ufa! – disse um deles, o suor lhe escorrendo pela face.

- Escapamos por pouco! – disse o companheiro.

- Olhe, se você nos fizer correr de mais cachorros, seremos homens mortos! – disse o primeiro, segurando o companheiro pela gola da camisa.

- Ah, também não exagera, Ted! Iríamos, no máximo, para a prisão dos trouxas... E solte a minha camisa!

- Desculpe, é que estou um pouco nervoso! Ficar preso no mundo trouxa é sinônimo de cair em profunda depressão, e isso pode matar! – Ted Lupin, que vestia uma longa capa de viagem azul-escuro, completava 17 anos naquele ventoso dia de outono e seus cabelos verde-escuros e escorridos até a nuca esvoaçavam ao sabor do vento.

- Ok! Vamos embora, então – disse Jacques Weasley, o primogênito de Gui e Fluer.

E, andando contra o vento, os dois amigos prosseguiram em busca da emoção que Ted dissera à avó, antes de sair de casa, que desejava ter no aniversário em que se tornava maior de idade (a razão de se encontrarem no mundo dos trouxas), sem fazer questão das maiores comemorações que ela lhe oferecera.

Dobrando um canto, Teddy murmurou:

-_Alohomorra!_

A porta de um estabelecimento escuro se abriu e os garotos entraram.

- Caramba! – exclamou Jacques, e aproximando-se do balcão e metendo, sem querer, as mãos em algo macio e retangular, percebeu onde estava – Acho que é uma loja de doces! – e lambeu o chantili do bolo nas pontas dos dedos.

Nesse instante, algo volumoso e prateado surgiu do nada, iluminando o recinto.

**\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\**

**°/\°/\°\°/\°/\°/\**

Oi gentee! Esse é só o primeiro capítilo da fic mas espero que vocês gostem! Continuo a história em breve (muito breve)!

**PS.: O Jacques eu inventei porque precisava de um companheiro para o Teddy.**

**Anna Sophia, **que bom que você está gostando! O próximo capítulo sai em breve!!Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Logros e brincadeiras**

Quando viu a pantera Patrono de Andrômeda Tonks, Ted lembrou:

- Minha avó disse que me acharia...

- A palavra "caramba" é um tabu para vocês! Eu sabia que um dos dois falaria! – o Patrono transmitiu a voz de Andrômeda.

- Ah, vovó... Deixe eu me divertir um pouco! Já sou maior de idade!

- Volte já para casa, mocinho!! Isso não é hora de estar na rua!

- Mas...

- AGORA! – e a pantera desapareceu.

- Bom, é melhor eu não contrariar minha avó... Vamos, já posso desaparatar! – os dois giraram nos calcanhares e, por alguns segundos, foram comprimidos pela escuridão.

Quando os pés de Ted tocaram o chão, ele olhou ao redor de seu quarto. Seu amigo estava ao seu lado e, sua avó, à porta.

- Agora, durma, Teddy... Já basta ter saído de Hogwarts antes do tempo! Agora quer passear às duas da manhã...

- Vóvó, eu já disse que vou ser sócio de Jorge e Jacques! Por isso saí da escola! E a Gemialidades Weasley está cada vez mais popular e bem-sucedida!

- Lindinho, a vovó só queria que você fosse auror, e não que vendesse logros e brincadeiras!

- Infelizmente, vou ter de contrariar seu sonho... Boa noite!

- Bom, já lutei com as armas que tinha, mas se você está inabalavelmente decidido a me contrariar... Noite! – e, com uma expressão contrariada no rosto, Andrômeda Tonks se retirou.

Ted virou-se para Jacques:

- Você vai embora?

- A não ser que você concorde com meu pernoite por aqui...

- Não vou dormir...

- Quê??

- Será que a Vicky aprova a minha saída de Hogwarts...?

- Acho que ela não se importa que você saia...

- A vovó que me desculpe, mas preciso visitar Victoire! Ela disse que daria umas escapadinhas do dormitório quando pudesse para me esperar na Sala Precisa... Você vem?

- Tudo bem...

Mais uma vez Lupin e Weasley giraram e foram engolidos pela escuridão compressora. Desta vez, seus pés bateram no chão do Cabeça de Javali e o irmão do falecido Alvo Dumbledore os recebeu.

- Já sei, já sei, querem passar pelo túnel...

Os garotos acompanharam Aberforth até o retrato de Ariana, que girou para frente, permitindo sua entrada no túnel que se estendia para além da parede.

Jacques foi o primeiro a entrar na Sala Precisa, que estava decorada com cores vibrantes que formavam redemoinhos, ilusões de ótica, cores tão fortes que causavam vertigens. O garoto viu o sorriso de felicidade da irmã Victoire quando Ted pisou na sala.

- Oi, mana! – disse Jacques.

- Oi, Jacques! Eu sabia que vocês viriam!! – respondeu ela.

- Você veio mesmo para a sala... – disse Ted.

- Vim... Estou te esperando há vinte minutos! Então... o ano está acabando... você não volta mesmo, não é...?

- É... vou ser sócio do seu irmão e de seu tio Jorge na Gemialidades Weasley!

- Jura?! Que ótima notícia! Mas pelo que conheço da sua avó, ela não aprovou, não é...?

- Não gostou nem um pouquinho da idéia! Aliás, hoje fui passear no meio dos trouxas para comemorar minha maioridade e ela me fez voltar! Ela pensa que estou dormindo...

- Falando nisso, parabéns!!

- Obrigado!

Ted apalpou as vestes à procura de algo que, no inconsciente, sabia que carregava, mas não conseguia lembrar o que era. Então, tirou do bolso interno uma garrafinha de água que comprara com dinheiro trouxa, abriu-a e bebeu dois goles.

Quando baixou o rosto novamente, reconheceu ao seu redor vários dos seus colegas de classe e metade dos sextanistas da Grifinória, da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa. Eles haviam aparecido inacreditavelmente rápido de trás de sofás e cadeiras e conjurado, mais rápido ainda, um bolo enorme e outros doces de festa enquanto o aniversariante bebia sua água.

O coro já cantava os parabéns, e um forte sentimento de afeição por todos os presentes invadiu Ted Lupin. A emoção foi tão grande que, só dois minutos depois, o garoto pôde agradecer aos amigos pela surpresa.

- Não demos o ar da nossa graça antes para não estragar sua conversa com a Vicky! – Harry Potter sorriu, e Ted percebeu que não apenas estudantes o homenageavam.

Os dois bruxos se abraçaram e Ted exclamou:

- Muito obrigado por comparecer, Harry!!

- Não fiz mais que a minha obrigação! Agora, vou deixar você e sua namorada a sós... – Harry sussurrou, de modo que apenas seu sobrinho pôde ouvir.

Ted percebeu que o irmão de Victoire conversava com um grupo de sextanistas a um canto da sala e levou a garota para comer. Passados trinta minutos, ele olhou para o relógio de pulso.

- Bom, Vicky, tenho de ir... – disse ele.

- Tudo bem... – respondeu ela, conformada.

- Jacques! – chamou Ted.

Enquanto o amigo se despedia dos sextanistas, ele se aproximou da namorada e a beijou.

A emoção foi ainda mais forte que a que sentira quando a festa começou e, quando passava pelo túnel, Ted percebeu que o dia de seu aniversário começara bem melhor do que ele ou qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar. _Ganhei um presente muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que outra pessoa poderia me oferecer!_, pensou ele.

Ao chegar em casa, os dois amigos se despediram:

- Noite, Jacques!

- Boa noite, Teddy! – e o Weasley desaparatou.

**\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/\°/**

Oi gentee! Bem, a fic está terminada! Espero que gostem!Está meio pequena, mas é que essa foi a minha primeira e eu não tive muito tempo para escrever também...Já estou pensando no roteiro de uma nova...aí vai ser maior e, provalvelmente, melhor! Formem suas opiniões e escrevam suas críticas (sejam de elogio ou não), ok? Mandem reviews, pleaaase!

**AnnaSophia, **que bom que gostou do final!! Quando escrever outra eu te aviso (e você também me avisa, hein!hehe)! Claro, o que combinamos está de pé! E vou tomar tenência, tá, hehehehehe!Beijos! ) )

**Lyra, **obrigada pelas críticas construtivas! É que eu estava com pouco tempo e não pude escrever muito...mas estou fazendo outra fic (bem maior), e quando o primeiro capítulo estiver pronto te aviso, ok? Beijos!! )

**Ireth, **obrigada pela review! Todas as reviews são sempre úteis e bem-vindas! Bom, como disse à Lyra, eu tinha pouco tempo para escrever e essa fic ficou pequena mesmo...mas a próxima vai ficar melhor, sim!? Beijos!)

Beijos!

Alicia P.


End file.
